gaianwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiva
Concept And Creation Kiva is a character in the Gaian War RP adventure. She is a new original creation thought up by Ephemeral. History Kiva grew up on Harmony island among the Mithra race. She was always more curious than her bretheren and wanted to know more about the outside world, only the elders stopped her from leaving the island many times when she was young. She made friends with a priest who told her stories about the outside world and wanted to know more for herself. When she was older she met a demon shape shifter named Arcan and the two dated for a while, until he grew tired of staying on the island and left. Heartbroken Kiva followed him, only to lose his trail somewhere near Felador. This was after the events of GW2 and the city was in ruins. Kiva was luck to be found by the resistance and she repaid them by joining them as a valued member. It was there that she met Lea, the resistance leader, who would become a good friend to her. Gaian War III Kiva begins her journey following Daigan who has barged his way into the resistance headquaters where she lives and terrorises the residents. She leaves a note for the leader, Lea, so they know where she is. Lea later follows her and the two meet up to spy on Daigan and the strange spirit that accompanies him. The pair then trailed the warrior to Shilo and discovered that Torran, the ruler of the Felador, was attacking the capital. Many of their friends had died and Kiva turned into a cat to mourn them, while Lea waited patiently beside her. Soon after he was kidnapped by Nemisis and Kiva vowed to find her friend and take Nemisis down. She met up with Riona, Claudandus, Gaise and Rayena and travelled towards Radinia, where Nemisis castle lay. Once there Kiva snuck into the castle to find Lea, and after engaging in battle with him after he was brainwashed by Nemisis, managed to get him out. Together with their other friends they fought against Lethys and Nemisis, finally emerging victorius, but not without several sacrifices. Riona, Rayena and Claudandus each gave their lives to stop Nemisis, although it all seemed to be pointless when the group was transported into the past to find Nemisis alive and well. They once again went into battle, the goddess Cosmera participating when Unekeh showed up. As a younger Claudandus combined his strength with Gaise's, Unekeh, Nemisis and Lethys were all finally defeated and the group returned to their own time. Everyone split up and began to go their own way and Kiva was lfet feeling unsure of where she now belonged. Her friend, Lea/Ventus had ben reunited with his old friends and Kiva wasn't sure if he still wanted her around. As she went to leave Lea stopped her and confessed that he was in love with her. Kiva enthusiatically threw her arms around him in happiness that he returned the secret feelings that she had for him. As GW3 closes they are seen travelling with Terra and Aqua to the place of Ventus's childhood to live in peace as a family. Weapons and Abilities Kiva uses a bow and arrows in battle unless she is in her feline form, then she relies on her teeth and claws. She is exceptionally fast and agile in both forms and has enhanced senses. Personality Kiva is bright, bubbly, fun, with a sense of humour that sometimes isn't understood. When she's sad she has a tendancy to turn into a cat against her will. She's loyal and loving and gentle, but with a fierce sense of determination. Relationship With Other Characters Themes